Episode 106 (2011)
Knov × And × Morel (ノヴ×ト×モラウ, Novu × To × Morau) is the 106th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 27th, 2013. Overview Knov reaches the palace, opening exits with his ability at several locations. Upon facing an evil aura, he decides to retreat. Palm also infiltrates the palace as one of the women sent for Bizeff. Knov, now outside, suffers from a mental breakdown, realizing that he has abandoned Palm. Morel stands before Leol, itching to know his opponent's ability. Summary Knov, finally arriving at his destination, notices strange trees in front of the palace and realizes that they are cocoons holding the humans that were selected. Knowing that they'd stand against these humans as King's weapons, Knov creates the first exit using his ability, vowing to put a stop to this plan. He continues approaching the palace's entrance, making one more exit right in front of it. He figures out that reaching the second floor of the inner palace is a must in order to stop the arrival of reinforcements, so he aims for that. However, on his way, he encounters a Chimera Ant soldier. Quickly killing him with his Scream ability, Knov hesitates, not knowing whether there are more soldiers. He eventually reaches the central staircase, however, before he can advance, he suddenly notices an evil aura coming from above. Facing his fear of being tortured for information before being killed, Knov realizes that he cannot continue beyond this point and opens a final exit. Meanwhile, Morel happens upon Leol. After exchanging jokes and introducing themselves, Morel begins running the opposite direction, knowing that he has to divert attention so Knov can infiltrate the palace. Unbeknownst to Morel though, he is being followed by an ability Leol stole. At the same time, a convoy of trucks is nearing the palace. Knov watches this from afar, knowing that Palm is inside one of them. Inside, Bizeff receives the delivery, requesting to leave the fourth truck alone. He personally drives it further into the building, letting five women out of it afterwards. He picks one of the women to go with him, while Palm continues following the plan of her mission. She states to herself that should she fail and end up captured, she will kill herself. Now, far away from the palace, Knov finds a safe spot to hide himself. He begs Palm not to do anything foolish, in spite of knowing that the mission can continue even if Palm fails. He then recalls the vicious aura, knowing that facing it broke his will way too easily. He questions, while breaking down and crying, how is it possible that Gon and Killua are able to continue fighting in spite of facing Neferpitou directly. He then once again begs Palm not to do anything foolish, knowing that he cannot return to the palace anymore. At that moment, Palm, in order to manipulate Bizeff, enters his place 'with something cold to drink'. Meanwhile, Morel and Leol end up in an underground church. After some teasing from Leol, Morel calls the Chimera Ant cocky and unleashes his ability. Leol reveals his knowledge of Morel's smoke-shape-shifting, with the latter realizing that he can use this to his advantage. Even though he knows that he should strike before his opponent can reveal his ability, that's not how men should fight and excitedly waits for Leol to make his move. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc